SamDean Damn Fangirls!
by DemonGirlAndProudOfIt
Summary: Sam discovers the slash fic and becomes hooked...Unrequited Wincest, don't like? don't read. Adult themes/situations. Rated M for a reason! More warnings and spoiler inside. Oneshot. R and R


**Hey guys, I've been so busy with school work it's unbelievable and it's nearly exam time in a few months gah! Ah well it will all be over in like two months **** did you guys miss me? **

**Got kind of a mind block with my other story, how does everyone feel about Whipped cream!kink? **

**Anyway finally managed to get enough spare time to write **_something _

**Enjoy **

**Title : Sam/Dean (Damn fangirls!) **

**Spoilers : Up to and including The Monster At The End Of This Book **

**Warnings : Sam/ Dean (Wincest) Don't like? don't read! Unrequited Wincest, References to our fandom ****, coarse language, adult themes/topics. I own nothing all characters are the property of their rightful owners and companies. **

**Word count : 1772 **

**P.S I have no idea where the cowboy thing came from, confused? You'll see... **

**I'm hell bound **

Geek boy. That's what Dean called him. He spent his days and night researching his ass off for their cases and what thanks did he get? None. Sam started moodily at the screen and rubbed his eyes. He stifled a yawn and stretched his arms high above his head. What the hell was the time anyway? He touched the mousepad and watched as the screen went blank for a second and then prompted him to enter his password. Sam/Dean he typed, pressing enter, then computer gave a humming sound and then logged him in.

Sam/Dean, it was something that Dean would never think to try, gone were the days where he natively chose easy to guess passwords such as 'Jessica'. Not like he had anything to hide anyway. Well not until recently. Even since they had found that prophet Chuck, his crazy yet true stories (his and Dean's own misadventures) and the even crazier fans who posted what was basically porn about him and Dean online, Sam had been curious.

He couldn't even remember how he had ended up at that website with a link to what they called 'slash'. He rubbed his eyes again and stared at laptop, 11pm the laptop's clock said. Dean had been gone for about three hours claiming that he needed to go and find some way to "relieve the tension inside him" which was just a polite way of saying that Dean had gone to look for hookers. Sighing Sam thought back to the fateful day where he had found that website about the stories Chuck wrote about them, _their _stories, and that "fan girl" I think that's what they call themselves, Sam thought, had mentioned that "there were Sam girls and Dean girls and slash fans as in Sam/Dean together like _together together. _

He smiled a little as he remembered Dean's facial expression when Sam showed him the post. It was almost comical when realisation lit up in Dean's eyes and he comprehended exactly what was meant by **together, **Dean had left the room shaking his head in disgust and confusion, but Sam unable to resist satisfying his curiosity, had clicked on the link leading to the so called 'slash' and had been addicted ever since.

Of course he had tried to try himself that Dean fucking him was in not a turn on, arousing in any way, or what he really wanted to happen, not to mention completely and utterly wrong. But of course you can only be in denial for so long.

Therefore for the past few months when Dean wasn't around or asleep, Sam had been on fan fiction sites. At first it was just curiosity, but then he had felt a real need to go and satisfy something that was a hell of a lot less pure then just being curious. He opened his browser and clicked on history, dragging the mouse down onto his favourite site, "brothers/lovers" as the title page loaded he felt a familiar tingling in his groin. One of the writers had photoshopped him and Dean kissing, he had no idea how they had got or created the picture (probably from the physical descriptions Chuck had given of them both in the book) but it looked pretty damn realistic. He felt himself start to harden, shit it made him hot just looking at it. He could just imagine what it would feel like to have Dean kiss him like that, deep and passionate.

He squirmed, trying in vain to get more comfortable in his chair. He hovered the mouse over the 'read slash entries link' and after a moment's hesitation he clicked. Some of these stories involving him and Dean had some sort of plot running through them, but that wasn't what he came he for. He preferred the stories that were tagged with PWP, **Porn without plot**. even though it made him feel so wrong for reading something that didn't even have a proper storyline but just had them fucking in many different ways, in many different situations, it wasn't like store hired porn had much of a plot either.

The whole pizza boy/handyman act wasn't fooling anyone, plus at least with the slash fiction it was imaginative. Sometimes too imaginative. He would read the craziest situations with him and Dean and be amazed at the creativity of these people, some of the 'kinks' were just insane, a few of them he didn't even know existed or were even possible.

Back to the task at hand, he thought he clicked one entitled **'Brother how do I love thee?' **He read the summary 'The ways in which Sam loves Dean..." Hmm sounded innocent enough...

Half an hour later Sam was still in shock, the story was anything but innocent. Basically the story started off with Sam lusting after Dean (no surprises there) then when Dean realises, he asks Sam likes and Sam says he loves it if Dean was "_hard inside him riding him like a cowboy on the bathroom floor, in the bedroom, the kitchen table, in the impala, on the impala" _and that's exactly what Dean does.

Sam's breath had caught in his throat, and he scrolled down, the story went on to describe how Sam loves it when Dean talks dirty to him, and oh the things he says gets the Sam in the story hot, and the real Sam hot as well. Sam reads over the paragraph one last time.

"_Sammy you're so god damn hot, you know that?" Dean growls, pushing his body up against those worn denim jeans and thrusting. Sam's whine is needy "pl...please" "So desperate for it aren't you Sammy? Such a slut, so eager... Are you going to get down on your knees and beg for it? C'mon want to hear you tell me you love my cock inside you, that you need it, want to hear you plead Sammy"_

The real Sam is unbuttoning his jeans and sliding a hand in to touch his aching cock through the material that is far too tight and constrictive. The brief touch leaves him gasping, and spinning around on his chair, he stands up and takes his jeans off. Usually he wouldn't bother, would jerk off through his jeans, but tonight he can't stand not being able to touch when he needs to so badly, he needs satisfaction. He turns back to his computer screen and sits, closing his eyes for a minute. He imagines that Dean is in front of him, Sam trails his hands down across his stomach, he may be hard and aching for release but he's learnt from experience that the longer you delay the actual gratification, the sweeter the end result.

Small shivers run down his spine at the feel of his hands over his hot of his stomach, he slides them lower. In his mind Dean is there, and he's watching on with lust in his eyes. "You like this baby?" Sam murmurs, the imaginary Dean whispers "Yes, I want to see you touch yourself", Sam lets out a groan "Talk me through it".

His eyes are completely closed now, imagined Dean just smirks. Sam shifts his hand to the base of his cock "What do you want me to do?" "Start slow, I want to see you tease yourself" Dean growls out. Sam starts a slow upstroke with his left hand, brushing two fingers across his length, the movement sending more shivers to the base of his spine. Another growl from his imaginary Dean "That feel good?" "Ye...yes" Sam gasps out, beginning to fist himself gently with his hand now wrapped fully around his cock, slow gentle strokes that send a jolt of electricity through him, the pace is nowhere near as fast as he wants or needs it to be.

"De...dean" he whines, "Yes baby?" Dean smirks. Sam starts pumping quicker, rougher strokes, barely able to control the moans of pleasure that had started to slip from his mouth. Imaginary Dean's voice is broken with lust and arousal "You're so beautiful Sammy, legs spread, hair messy, sinful noises escaping those pretty lips".

Sam let out a long moan "Please Dean..." "I'm here baby" Sam felt his mind grow cloudier with every stroke. "Wish I was on my knees before you Sammy, would use my hands, my tongue, make you feel things you couldn't even begin to imagine, leave you screaming for more"

"De...de...Dean" "Your close now aren't you?" Dean whispers. "Yes...ye...yesss..., Dean I need to..." "C'mon, your almost there Sammy, want to see you lose control, want to hear you scream, c'mon come for me"

Sam can't stand it anymore one final jerk and he comes, screaming Dean's name, hips thrusting forward as he lets out a long, loud moan. As the last of his orgasm subsides, and he shudders, he hears imaginary Dean whisper "That's my boy"

Breathing hard he turns his attention back to his laptop and closes the browser, he opens up the internet settings and selects Delete history. He starts hearing a noise, panicking he whirls around and sees the _real_ Dean walk through the door. Frantic, he turns back to his screen, there's a notification box _"All internet history has been deleted". _

**Hope you enjoyed that **** The idea for the plot came out of nowhere and "The monster at the end of the book is one of my all time favourite episodes ever, so I thought it would be fun to write.**

**My first go at writing dirty talk *is worried that it was okay* **

**R n R but be nice **

**Next few weeks/month – month and a half is going to be really busy, so I will try get on if I can. **

**XX **

**DemonGirl **


End file.
